The present invention relates to multi-spindle double twist twisting machines and more particularly to a belt drive assembly therefore and related spindle frame and traversing rod reciprocating means.
Multi-spindle double twist twisting machines have been well-known and in commercial use for many years. There are two basic types of such machines, the one in longest prior use being the type with the axes of the spindle assemblies being arranged in vertical disposition, and the more recent type being that in which the spindle assemblies are arranged with their axes in horizontal disposition. An example of the latter is disclosed in Barmag (Rehn) U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,757, issued Feb. 15, 1972.
In the conventional vertical spindle machines there are usually two parallel rows of spindle assemblies extending from a common level, whereas in the horizontal spindle machines there are usually two rows of spindle assemblies on each side of the machine, which is of particular advantage in that a greater number of spindles in the same floor space is possible in comparison with a vertical spindle machine and the spindle assemblies are more assessable than in the vertical spindle machine. Also, the noise factor is reduced in a horizontal spindle machine. Thus, the horizontal spindle machine has efficiency and operational advantages over the vertical spindle machine, but the vertical machine may be made in a simple construction with less investment for smaller capacities and is less complicated in operation. As a result, both the horizontal spindle and the vertical spindle machines have commercial significance and are in common use.
In both the horizontal spindle and vertical spindle machines, belt drive assemblies are utilized to drive the spindle assemblies by belt engagement of whorls on the spindle assemblies and, because of this relationship, spindle frames have been conventionally designed and constructed for at least partial mounting support of the belt drive assemblies. This has involved specific inter-related spindle frame and belt drive assemblies that are of limited versatility in adaptation of components for use in different machines, e.g. horizontal and vertical spindle machines. It has resulted in rather complicated constructions from design and maintenance standpoints, and in undesirable noise transmission from the belt drive assemblies to the spindle frames and, therefore, to the exterior. In contrast, the present invention provides a belt drive assembly of simple and effective construction and operation that may be mounted on a machine independent of the spindle frames so that a common belt drive assembly may be used on machines having different types of spindle frames. This also results in considerable manufacturing and inventory savings as components of a single form of belt drive assembly can be manufactured and stored for supply in assembling or servicing different types of machines. Further, the independent arrangement of the belt drive assembly allows it to be made simply and compactly, and also it can be structurally isolated from the spindle frame to minimize noise creating transmission of vibrations from the belt drive assemblies to the spindle frames and then to the exterior.
The emission of noise is an increasing problem with twisting machines, particularly as increased speed capabilities are being developed. In this regard, in addition to the noise reduction advantage of independent mounting of the belt drive assemblies, the present invention in one feature provides for a simple and effective enclosure arrangement utilizing the spindle frames in a plate construction in combination with other cover plates to surround the belt drive assemblies. This not only reduces noise transmission, but also protects the enclosed components and provides a conduit for air circulation and control lines.
In prior horizontal spindle machines, such as the aforementioned Barmag (Rehn) U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,757, and in Sabaton U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,732 it is known to arrange two rows of spindles on each side of a machine with the spindle axes horizontal and with the spindle whorls projecting into the machine. In the first patent, a relatively complicated belt drive assembly is utilized to drive a limited number of spindles on opposite sides of the machine from a central shaft in an arrangement designed to provide adequate belt contact for continuous uniform rotation. In the second patent, a single belt runs the length of the machine for tangential contact of the whorls of the spindle assemblies on both sides of the machine, which results in a limited number of spindles as the spindles on opposite sides must be staggered to avoid contact because the spindles on both sides have their whorls along the common line of the belt. In contrast, the present invention provides a belt drive assembly that can be adapted to a horizontal spindle machine using a single belt on each side of the machine running the full length of a machine section in a simple and compact construction without any limiting interrelation between the belt drive of the spindles on opposite sides of the machine.
Another drive on multi-spindle double twist twisting machines to which the present invention is directed is that of reciprocating the traversing rods that carry the take-up yarn guides for directing the yarn to the take-up rolls after they leave the spindle assemblies and have been twisted by the machine. In the horizontal spindle machine there are two levels of take-up systems on each side of the machine so that the yarn from both rows of spindle assemblies can be taken up without interference in as short a space as possible. This may also be done in a vertical spindle machine where it is not as important, but where reciprocating drive is none the less necessary. In both types of prior machines it is conventional to utilize a separate drive motor or at least separate gearing to drive the take-up systems on opposite sides of the machine. In contrast, the present invention includes a simple and economical means for reciprocating the traversing rods utilizing a common motor and gearing.